dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LadyAeducan
Jen! Hey Jen! I am very good and I hope things are going great for you as well! I'm currently trying to catch up with the latest wiki developments. If you're interested in chatting too, just send me a message and I'll join IRC 12:31, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :Good to hear from you, Vikky! I'm well too, just busy lately myself. Yes, we'll have to chat again soon in IRC! :-) I'll let you know when I'm available. LadyAeducan (talk) 19:38, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Appearances and Darkspawn Chronicles Hey there! I saw you adding the Darkspawn Chronicles to character pages, which was definitely overdue :D Thought you might like to know that the page is actually called The Darkspawn Chronicles rather than Darkspawn Chronicles. I don't know if that's a big deal since it just redirects to the right page, but I figured I'd point it out just in case! Kelcat (talk) 18:45, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :That's a good idea to use the full title instead of relying on the redirect as I had been doing. Thanks, Kelcat. I corrected the listings. LadyAeducan (talk) 19:35, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Stroud Have you seen Stroud in Heroes? He is there, but we need a screen of him. :I have been looking for Stroud and haven't seen him yet. I'm working from screenshots and trailers from articles on gaming sites but if I see him anywhere, I'll take a screenshot. LadyAeducan (talk) 20:16, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Need some assistance! Hey Jen! I was wondering if you could lend me a hand in two pages, because my hands are kind of full right now. The pages Herbalism and Trap-Making feature their recipes (instead of items as it should) and in a pretty bad style. I was wondering if you could help me convert them in an identical version of the Poison-Making page. That is to say, the style of how information are presented as well as their content. I hope I'm making sense xD Yours, 05:02, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Vikky, I will certainly do this! Best, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 23:22, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :: Many thanks for your valuable assistance! By the way, regarding a recently edit of yours, are we sure this is her house name and not her first name? 11:01, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks! The tables need a little polishing still but the pages look more consistent now. As for Brodens, I'm not certain it's a surname but in Orzammar most nobles typically seem to be referred to as "Lord/Lady House Name" so I thought it was probably her house name, ala Lady Dace, Lady Helmi, Lady Aeducan. I can remove it if it seems like speculation, though. Hope all is well for you! Best, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 12:50, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Gangue shade I've written the Gangue shade page, arguably one of the most difficult pages I have written yet, because of the way the lore information was presented in The Gangue Shade codex entry. You might be interested in checking it out 08:34, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, the information was presented in a difficult way but I think you've done a great job on the page. I'll see if I can add anything to the page too. Well done! Happy Halloween! LadyAeducan (talk) 00:11, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Isabela's lovely mother Hey Jen! I hope you're doing great! Wish I could have your skype or smth so I could contact you in-real-time about the wiki stuff :( Anyway, I was wondering about the lore discrepancy you added in Isabela's page. It's quite possible that she just lied to Hawke about what really happened. So I think we should mention both what she told Hawke and to Rasaan in the background section and remove the lore discrepancy paragraph because it is quite possible that it was intended by the developers. Lore discrepancies are usually things which are conflicting to each other and there is no possible explanation for them to "exist" together. 21:58, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Vikky, that's a good point and I made the change--to Isabela's page and the page I made for Luis. LadyAeducan (talk) 22:29, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :: By the way, is Luis part of the Antivan Crows? I can't recall Isabela mentioning it. Also can you verify that Castillon contracted Isabela to move the slaves from Ferelden to Kirkwall? It seems to me a bit odd to move them in a city where slavery is forbidden. 11:35, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::I have been wondering that myself about Luis but I think not. Neither Claudio nor Isabela mention it and he is described as a business partner to Claudio, not a colleague. I think he was just a wealthy merchant who became influential with the Crows. As for Isabela, I don't think she was contracted to take the slaves to Kirkwall, I think that's just where her ship was destroyed. I need to check the game again to be sure and then I'll update with what I find. LadyAeducan (talk) 01:57, November 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm looking forward for it! By the way can we schedule a meeting in the IRC. There is one idea which I'd like to share with you 10:10, November 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Hi Vikky, how about Saturday evening, perhaps? I'm curious about your idea! LadyAeducan (talk) 01:45, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Sounds good. Evening for you means morning for me :-P I am 8 hours ahead of you. 15:05, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I'm sorry, Vikky, thanks for not minding. :-) LadyAeducan (talk) 00:34, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Hi Vikky, as it's getting late for me and is still very early for you, I've signed off of IRC and will try to catch you again soon to talk about your ideas. I'm sorry I didn't catch you tonight. I hope you've had a good day! Best, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 04:46, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I also joined the chat early this morning but I didn't find you inside :-( Anyway since it's Sunday you're probably not working. 3-4 pm sounds good? That's 11-12 pm for me. 09:56, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Coconut Draft I forgot to ask you about a picture I took in A Tale of Orzammar. The waitress at Tapster's recommends the player to try the "Coconut Draft" because "it's got a good head on it tonight". Should I list it under the liquor? 01:07, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, please do! Maybe we could even include the screenshot too as an illustration. I just downloaded A Tale of Orzammar again yesterday actually! I'll look for the Coconut Draft when I play it again. :-) LadyAeducan (talk) 22:07, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Done. By the way do we have any sources about the existence of Warrior house Medra? Right now we lack any. 08:51, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh I just saw your edit summary. Nevermind that :-P 08:52, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Dwarves: The Last Push Hey Jen, I hope you're doing great! I am steadily working on the project Dwarves: The Last Push. Here you can find some info about what I have done and what I am going to do next. As I am doing simultaneously various fixes on this project (though I try to do each section separetely), the link I provided you with was read-only. It's not a request for help :P It would be bad if I have prepared smth only to see you posting it earlier! 20:31, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Kings and Queens of Orzammar In my latest edit I added a paragraph about the major dwarven kingdoms, back in the days of the dwarven empire. As we have several kings who did not rule Orzammar, but an entire empire or a completely different kingdom, I think it would be more appropriate to rename Kings and Queens of Orzammar to "Dwarven kings and queens". However, I would like first to hear your opinion about this. Cheers! 20:31, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Vikky, I'm sorry for the delayed reply. You have a very ambitious plan for The Last Push! Thanks for letting me know so I don't duplicate your work. :I think that renaming the page Dwarven Kings and Queens would be good. As we learn more about Thedas, I think we'll probably encounter lore on more and more dwarven rulers who were not from Orzammar, so the change would be good. LadyAeducan (talk) 00:57, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for your good words and your reply. Your help and support is invaluable as always <3 01:40, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ::By the way I renamed the page to "Dwarven royalty" which sounds better and also allows us to add other royalty members such as princes and princesses + some lore around them (they are the likely candidates for the throne afterall!). As far as I know there are six of those that we know about: Trian, Bhelen, Dwarf Noble, Endrin (son of Rica), King Endrin Aeducan's elder brother, Prince Tethras Garen (son of Paragon Garen). If you can think of any other please let me know! 16:24, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :::There is also Endrin's unnamed sister, mother of Piotin of the Kenaldan Aeducan line. (I wish we knew more about the Kenaldan line beyond a single mention!) She would be a princess, I presume. LadyAeducan (talk) 01:53, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Orzammar Assembly I'm also thinking of renaming the "Orzammar Assembly" page. "Assembly" or "Assembly of the Clans" are the two obvious choices I can think of. But Jen I want to hear your opinion on this too, if you don't mind 16:24, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :With this name change, Assembly of the Clans would be the most appropriate and descriptive name, but I'm not sure all wiki folks would recognize that name if they were searching for it. Maybe something more general like "Dwarven Assembly"? What do you think? LadyAeducan (talk) 01:53, December 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I asked around and it seems "Assembly" is the most appropriate name. It's not totally official like the "Assembly of the Clans" (that's why we have Orlais and not "The Empire of Orlais") while "Dwarven Assembly" seems to be redunant since there are not any other known Assemblies in the Dragon Age world. 13:51, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :::That sounds good. Dwarven Assembly would be redundant, it's true. Assembly sounds fine to me. :-) LadyAeducan (talk) 03:06, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Gherlon the Blood-Risen Hey Jen! Many thanks for your wishes! I hope it wasn't too nerdy naming it "level up" :P By the way, I was searching for a source of Gherlon the Blood-Risen, a listed Paragon. In the web it is mentioned (albeit with no details) that it is said in DC Commoner, however I didn't find it. Could you give it a search too? :( I'd hate to remove an accurate (but unsourced) info! 20:40, December 16, 2013 (UTC)